ToD of Wickedness
by Actiongirl101
Summary: This is a fanfic where you get to ask truths or dare your favorite ninjago characters! Or Least favorite. You know what I mean. The writer of the fanfic ToD of Awesomeness, Ninja of Gangman Syle, Inspired me and now I'm making my own truth or dare fanfic! Anyone who reads this should thank that writer for it:) Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**ToD Wickedness!**

**Alright here's who you can dare,**

**Kai**

**Lloyd**

**Jay**

**Cole**

**Sensei Wu**

**Nya**

**Lord Garmadon**

**Pythor**

**Skales**

**The great devourer**

**Alex(my OC)**

**Brittni(my OC)**

**Axela(my OC)**

**Misako**

**Dareth**

**Skalador**

**Fangtom**

**Asidicus**

**I also accept Guest Hosts. There is one rule in here:**

**No nasty and too inappropriate stuff. Anything I level as those to will not be used. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A girl in a grey sweat shirt, jeans, and red fingerless gloves walked into the studio, pulling her long brown hair out of a messy pony tail.

:Hiya! I'm Actiongirl101, but you can call me Action! Here you and I get to dare your fav characters of ninjago or ask them truths. Our cast should be arriving soon.

*A portal opens up and nineteen people/snakes fly through it, hitting the wall. Action winced at the thud.

Kai: Where in Ninjago Are we?! *he rubbed his head and looked around*

Zane: And more importantly, how did we get here?

Action: You are on my show and you got here through that disappearing portal. *points to portal.

Everyone but Action: *runs/slithers as fast as they can towards the portal.

Action: *snaps fingers and portal closes.

Everyone but Action: *runs into a brick wall that appeared out of nowhere.

Jay: Owww! Oh No! We're trapped!

Action: Yes you are, now sit! *points to chairs and holes*

Cole: Wait, why are there holes?

Action: Oh those are for the snakes. *Points to Serpintine generals.

All the ninja: *takes out weapons*

Serpintine: *Holds out their staffs*

Action: Stop! If you guys start fighting unless I say so, then every one of you will be in the ICU until 2029!

All ninja: *Gulps*

Alex: So, why are we here? *Points to Brittni, Axela, and herself*

Action: you're my OC's, I put you guys in almost anything. Plus it's a way to get back at you for all the times you've embarrassed me. *Grins evilly*

Axela: *gulps*

Action: Now, enough chit-chat, Take your seats and we can get this party started!

Cole: Why should we listen to you?

Action: Because I know where Zane's memory switch is and how to access his attack mode.

Everyone but Action: *Immediately sits down.

Action: Good, now we'll start of with some of my dares.

Alex: Oh God, be prepared guys! She thinks of some pretty mean dares!

Brittni and Axela: *Rapidly shake their heads yes*

Action: First one is for Kai.

Kai: Oookkaaay?

Action: *Grins* Kai has to take on Lord Garmadon in a no spinjitzue, fist to fist battle!

Kai: What?!

Lord G.: Yes!

Kai: What if I say no?

Action: You can't. I've got years worth of blackmail that would love to go on the internet! *holds up pictures, video tapes, DVDs, cell phones, etc.

Kai: Ok! Ok! I'll do it!

Action: *Snaps fingers and they're in a wrestling ring. The other ninja are in the stands while Kai and Lord G. are in the wrestling ring. Action is the ref. and she grabs the mic.* In this corner! Weighing-

Garmadon: *Smacks fists together to say 'tell them and you're dead'.

Action: *Gulps*Actually the weight isn't important. We have the terrifying, the powerful, the evil, you know him! You hate him! Lord Garmadon!

Crowd: *Boos' and throws things.

Garmadon: I'll remember this when I'm ruler of ninjago.

Crowd: O_O

Action: And in this Corner! You have the amazing, talented, the awesome, he has a firy temper that can burn down any enemy! You know him! You love him! Kai the Ninja of Fire!

Crowd: *Goes wild with cheers and claps!*

Garmadon: *grumbles*why aren't they cheering for me?

Action: All right guys here's the rules. No beating each other so bad that one of you dies and no kicking in...sensitive areas or you will endure the worst punishment I can think of! Got it?

Garmadon and Kai: *nods*

Action: Good! Let the match begin!

Kai and Garmadon: *Circle each other with fists raised.

Kai: *Lunges at Garmadon ready to punch him.*

Garmadon: *Dodges and kicks Kai's back. Kai falls on the floor.

Action: wow, they're really getting into it.

Jay: Yep *eats popcorn*

Action: Hey, can I have some of that?

Jay: No way!

Action: Give me that popcorn! *Lunges at Jay*

Jay: *Screams like a girl and runs away with popcorn*

Action: *Chases after him*

Both: *Runs into a room the appears out of nowhere*

Cole: Does anyone know what just happened?

Alex: Nope. I saw nothing.

Cole: Okkaay?

Axela: She tries to deny anything he doesn't understand.

Zane: I am confused.

Brittni: We all are.

*Door opened and Action comes out with a black eye and a bruised nose. She's holding a popcorn bucked and dragging an unconscious Jay.

Cole: Uh, what'd you do to Jay?

Action: Hmm? Oh I broke his arms, gave him a broken nose and knocked him unconscious.

Alex: Oh boy.

Axela: Jerome! We've got one for ya!

Jerome: *sarcasm*Great.*Drags Jay to a makeshift hospital.

Zane: Who was that?

Action: Oh, he's the medic I hired for the show.

Cole and Zane: O-O

*Bell rings signaling the winner.

Action: Be right back. *Disappears and reappears on stage.*

Garmadon: *Sitting on a beat up Kai.

Action: And the winner is! Lord Garmadon!

Crowd: BOOOOO!

Garmadon: I shall destroy all...of...you. *Falls over.

Action: *Holding a syringe.* Jerome!

Jerome: On It! *Drags Kai and Lord Garmadon away*

Action: *Snaps fingers and they're back at the studio.

Cole: What just happened?

Zane: I do not know my black wearing friend.

Action: Next Dare! This one's for Cole.

Cole: Oh Crud

Action: I dare you to kiss your crush then jump out of an Airplane!

Cole: I'm not doing that!

Action: You will and you'll like it *Growls*

Cole: *Gulps* Fine *Kisses Brittni.

Brittni: *blushes at the kiss*

Action: *snaps fingers and Cole disappears. Opens laptop to show Cole jump out of an airplane.

5seconds later

Cole: *groans as he crashes through the roof*

Action: JEROME! JIMMY!

Jerome: Coming!*Drags Cole out of door*

Jimmy: *Walks in room* What's up?

Action: *points up*

Jimmy: *Looks at hole in the room* Oh! I'll grab my tools. *Walks out and walks back in with a ladder and tool box. Starts fixing roof.*

Alex: Uh, when did you hire him?

Action: As soon as I saw that Cole was going to crash through the roof.

Axela: Okay?

Brittni: *Stares off into space with a love struck look and sighs*

Lloyd: Uh, is he going to be okay?

Action: *Pokes Brittni with a stick*

Brittni: *Continues to stare into space*

Action: Yeah, she's going to be like that for a while.

Everyone not in the hospital or staring into space: *Groans*

Action: Oh well. Hey we have a truth for the Great Divourer!

Great Divourer: Hissssseeess

Action: Hiss at me again and you'll die again.

Great D.: *Gulps*

Action: Now, Great D. What does Lord Garmadon taste like?

Great Divourer: *Licks Lord G.* Grumbles something*

Action: Uh Alex? What did he say?

Alex: He said that Lord G. Taste like on old, crusty, moldy desert that's been sitting in the sun for two years.

Action: O-O

Lord Garmadon: Why you rotten-*Falls over unconscious*

Axela: *Holding blow dart tube*

Pythor: *Face palms*

Action: Now, Great Divourer, you have to bite Sensie Wu.

Sensei: *Starts running*

Action: *Snaps Fingers and Sensies' feet are glued to floor.

Divourer: *Bites Sensei*

Sensei: *Falls on the floor unconsious*

Action: O-O...Jerome!

Jerome: HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF SO MANY PEOPLE?!

Action: DEAL WITH IT OR YOU DON'T GET PAID!

Jerome: *grumbles* fine*takes Sensei to the med bay*

Action: Well, I feel like I need to end this chapter before I run out of cast members.

Surviving members: *give sighs o relief*

Action: Come back for more-

Alex: Truth

Axela: or

Lloyd: Dare!

Action: The e-

Random person: Nope! *Beats the crud out of Dareth who had been unconscious until now* Now you can end it.

Action: Uh, ok? Bye peeps! Don't forget to review and keep the dare and truths coming!

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Action: Welcome back! To recap Jay, Cole, Kai, Lord Garmadon, and Dareth are now out of the make shift hospital. Jay still has two broken arms and Kai has a broken leg, black eye, and broken arm. Cole surprisingly only has a black eye and a broken arm. Sensei is acting a lot like Garmadon and its starting to get annoying, and Dareth has both his arms and legs broken. Oh and Brittni is still staring off into space.

Cole: Is Brittni ok?

Action: I don't know. For now let's ignore her an get to the dares!

Everyone but Action and Brittni: *Groans*

Action: Shut up or the Divourer will eat you all!

Everyone but Action, Divourer, and Brittni: *Gulps*

Action: Good, Now the first one is from StarLight1999. She says Kai and Cole have to... *Burst into uncontrollable laughter*

Kai: What?

Cole: I have a bad feeling about this.

Alex: *Reads card and does the same thing*

Jay: *Reads Card and starts laughing to* Kai and Cole have to *Laugh* dress up as old *laugh* English women and have a proper tea party!

Everyone but Kai and Cole: *Laugh hysterically*

Kai and Cole: WHAT!

Kai: I am not doing that!

Cole: Yeah! Me neither!

Action: *Snaps fingers and the are in old English women outfits.

Kai and Cole: AHHH!

Action: *whispers something to Skales*

Skales: *Smiles wickedly* With pleasure.

Action: *Snaps fingers and Kai and Cole are tied to chairs and the chairs have special features to keep the struggling boys eyes open.

Skales: *Slithers up to the two boys* Look into my eyessss! Give up you mind! I control you now.

Kai and Cole: *hypnotized* Yes Master

Skales: Do the Dare!

Action: *Snaps fingers and the guys aren't strapped down. And there is a table with tea and crumpets in between them.

Kai and Cole: *Begin to have a prober tea party.

Action: *Whispers to Skales* here Skales, thanks. *Hands him $20

Skales: Anytime young author

Alex: What did you do to Kai?

Action: Oh, relax! It's just until the end of the Dare! Now moving on!

Axela: But-

Action: Our next Dare is from the same person and it's for Dareth and Jay.

Jay: Oh God

Action: Dareth and Jay, you guys have to race in 8inch heels!

*Starts laughing again*

Dareth: Uh

Jay: Are you kidding me?!

Action: Nope *Snaps fingers and they are wearing 8inch heels and there is a race track in front of them.

Dareth: What if I, Grand Sensei Dareth, Refuse the Dare?

Action: Blackmail and fights *Holds up Blackmail and pounds her right fist into her left hand for dramatic effect*

Dareth: *Gulps* Then it is a good thing I, Grand Sensei Dareth, accept this challenge and I shall win. Besides I have a lot of practice in these things.

Alex: Uh, how do you have a lot of practice in high-heels?

Dareth: Uh, no reason!

Action: Okay? Line up at the starting line.

Jay and Dareth: *Get in running positions and do what they're told*

Action: On Your Mark! Get Set! Go! *Fires starting gun and accidently hits Zane's falcon. His Falcon falls on the ground.

Zane: D:

Action: O-O * Takes off running with Zane chasing her* While I'm running for my life I'm going to introduce you to my new guest host! Lilly Mattax!

A girl Lloyd's age walks in. She has Blond hair with silver tips an green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and green shorts and flip-flops.

Lilly: Hiya! I'll be reading the T's and D's while Zane is trying to kill the author!

Alex: Shouldn't we help her?

Brittni: *sigh* Cole.

Alex: Alright that's getting annoying. *Takes Jays lightning sword.

Jay: Hey!

Alex: Shut it! *shocks Brittni out of love struck mode and give the sword back.

Brittni: Hey! What was that for?!

Axela: You were stuck in love struck mode for a chapter and a half.

Brittni: Oh

Lilly: Do you guys always do that?

Alex: Yep

Axela: Pretty much

Brittni: Uh huh

Lilly: Ok? Lets get back to the race. *Turns to the race track.

Jay and Dareth: *triping and falling multiple times before Jay wins.

Lilly: Congrats Jay! Hey! Has anyone seen Pythor?

Cole: Uh, that was random, but no.

Lilly: Well, we'll have to find him later. The next dare from the same person and my creator is for Sensei and Misako!

Alex: Please don't be something that can kill them. Please!

Lilly: Sensei and Misako has to kiss in front of Garmadon!

Garmadon: They will do no such thing!

Sensei and Misako: *Kiss*

Garmadon: *Tied to a chair, gagged*

Alex: Uh, what about Kai?

Brittni: And Cole!

Axela: *face-palms*

Lilly: oh, right! Skales! Release them!

Skales: Yeah right

Lilly: You know the author gave me some of her power.

Skales: *pales* very well *Releases Kai and Cole from his control*

Lilly: thought so

Kai: Ugh! What happened?

Cole: I wish I knew!

Deseray (probably misspelled): So you have wished it! So it-

Alex: Deseray! You're not in this fanfic! Now get out before I seek Sparky after you!

Deseray: Very well. *Leaves*

Lloyd: Uh, who was that?

Alex: Oh, it was nobody.

Lilly: Ok? The next Dare is for-

Zane:*Interupts her by walking into the room with a beat up, unconscious author.

Kai: Uh, Zane? What'd you do to Action?

Zane: I am afraid I am not allowed to tell you or you would surely pass out.

Everyone, but Zane and Action:

O-O

Lilly: Jerome!

Jerome: I'm coming! *Walks into room.* Who's the victim this time?

Alex: *Points to Action*

Jerome: Oh, what happened to her?

Axela: You don't want to know dude.

Jerome: O-O* Ok?* Drags Action away*

Lilly: Now as I was saying. The next dare is for Pythor and Skales from the same person as the dares that started this episode. Wait-where are the Serpintine?

Alex: I got them! *Shoots a blast from her palm and they appear in front of everyone.*

Lilly: How did you?

Alex: Long story

Lilly: Ok. Pythor and Skales step forward! Or slither actually.

Pythor: Rats! We were in Canada and far away from this weird place!

Lilly: Slither Forward Now!

Pythor and Skales: *slithers forward.*

Lilly: your Dare is *pauses to read card* You guys have to get swallowed by the Great Divourer!

Pythor and Skales: What?!

Great D.: *Grins and swallows them*

Pythor: *Screams like a little girl* Let me out of here! I could hardly stand it the first time!

Action: *Walks in room completely healed.* Hey Lilly! What did I miss?

Lilly: Well...

A minute later

Action: *ROFL!* they really had to race in 8inch heels?

Lilly: Yep!

Jay: I won!

Action: Whatever. Lets read the next Dare shall we?

Lilly: Yep! This ones for Cole!

Cole: ok?

Action: You have to flirt with Nya for Two chapters!

Nya and Cole: What?! Ewww!

Jay: That's my girl! *falls over unconscious*

Action: *Holding another blow dart tube.* Just leave him there.

Cole: *Starts flirting*

Nya: *Gags with everyone else*

Action: *gags* ok let's read some truths!

Lilly: the first truth from my creator is for Garmadon!

Action: *Snaps fingers and he is no longer tide up* How old are you?

Garmadon: I don't want to answer that.

Action and Lilly: *holds up blackmail*

Garmadon: Fine! *writes it on a blackboard*

Everyone: *gasps*

Kai: Wow, that is old!

Action: Tell me about it!

Alex: No wonder the Divourer said he tasted like an old moldy desert!

Garmadon: HEY!

Alex: Shut up!

Action: the next truth from the same person is for Dareth.

Dareth: Go on.

Lilly: Why do you act stupid on occasion?

Dareth: I take offense. I do not act stupid!

Action: You just did by saying, and I quote, 'I take offense'

Dareth: *sulks*

Lilly: next truth from my creator is for Cole.

Cole: Bring it on!

Action: Why don't you take cooking lessons?

Cole: I don't need them! My cooking's great! Right guys?

A few second of silence

Cole: Guys? *turns to see everyone puking at the thought of his food. Even Action and Zane!* Now that's just mean!

Action: TAKE COOKING LESSONS YOU TAKNUKGAOG!

Alex: *Gasps and throws up at the word*

Cole: What the heck is a TAKNUKGAOG?

Alex: You don't want to know!

Cole: *pales*

Action: Hey wear did Lilly and Kai go?

Axela: *finds note and picks it up* Don't worry. I got Kai and he is living his worst nightmare!

Action: Okay?

Everyone: *Hears screaming coming from a random room*

Action: *Opens door to find Kai tied to a chair while Justin Bieber is playing and Dora the explorer is on tv.* *O-O* *Shuts door quickly*

Lloyd: Ok, Kai has some issues.

Action: No kidding.

Alex: I'm his girlfriend and I didn't even know that!

The ninja: WHAT?!

Alex: Oops. Secrets out. Bye now! *dissapears*

Lilly: She's going to have to come back eventually.

Action: Why do you say that?

Lilly: Because she has a dare in the future.

Action: ok? Next truths! Jay and Nya has to tell each other one thing they don't like about the other one.

Jay: I like everything about Nya. She's perfect and I don't find any fault in her. I know she feels the same way.

Nya: Jay talks to much.

Jay: *Stares at her in disbelief* Well that was a waist of a small speech.

Nya: What do you mean by that?

Jay and Nya: *Arguing*

Action: Ok, moving on! Truth for Misako by RainbowDragob127!

Lilly: How old are you?

Misako: a few years younger than Wu.

Lloyd: Ahh! I didn't even know she was here! She's been so quiet!

Misako: I've been going over my scrolls son.

Action: Well I hate to brake up this Mother Son bonding time, but we have a show to continue! Misako! Dixicorn dares you to tell Lloyd what you told Wu in the second episode you were in!

Misako: Uh, I told him I should have picked Wu instead of Garmadon.

Lloyd and Garmadon: What?!

Axela: Awkward!

Action: Ok, next Dare! This one's for Zane!

Zane: What is the challenge?

Lilly: You have to dance gangman style and drop it low and "bruk it down" which is a dance really popular in the Bahamas.

Gangman : *Pops up out of No where looking like a death angle* Did Somebody mention Gangman?

Zane: Gangman?

Gangman: Hi Zane!

Kai: How do you know my cousin?

Cole: Ahhhh! *runs and hides*

Kai: uh, Anyone know what that was about?

Lilly: No, but I want to know how you escaped!

Kai: I'm a ninja. We can escape from anything!

Lilly: yeah, you needed help from an eleven year old to escape Pythor when he got the last fang blade.

Kai: Well...

Gangman: Can WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE SHOW NOW!

Alex: Thank you!

Axela: Wait. Someone's missing.

Brittni: Uh, Guys? Where'd Jay and Action go?

Everyone: *heres screaming coming from the room Kai was in earlier.*

Lilly: *Opens door* *Jay I strapped to a table with saws swinging over him and he's screaming his head off. Action is sitting in a chair eating popcorn with one hand and the other hand is looming over a large red button.*

Everyone but Action: O-O

Action: *turns towards them, smiles, waves, and snaps fingers making the door shut.*

Cole: Uh...

Lilly: let's just get back to the dares ok?

Gangman: Yeah... What was the last one?

Lilly: Zane has to dance gangman style and drop it low and "bruk it down" which is a dance really popular in the Bahamas.

Four other ninja pop up.

Rick: Did somebody say Gangman?

Lilly: Yes, now start Dancing Zane! *turns on music*

Zane: *Dances gangman style and Gangman joins him along with the four ninja that appeared a second ago.

Lilly: *Face-palms*

Jay: *screams* HELP!

Lilly and others that aren't dancing: *runs to the room*

Cole: *breaks down the door* Jay!

Jay: Mmph! *has tape over mouth now*

Lilly: *Snaps fingers and Jay is free.

Action: Awww! You ruined our fun!

Kai: Our fun?

Brittni: Yeah!

Everyone , but Action, Brittni and those who are dancing: BRITTNI!

Brittni: I like to torture Jay. Deal with it.

Lilly: Ok, Action we have more guests.

Action: really? Who?

Lilly: Gangman and her crew.

Action: Sweet! *runs out of room and starts dancing with them*

Lilly: Alright this is confusing! Lets just ignore them. You alright Jay?

Jay: Well I was almost dissected, other than that fantastic *sarcasm*

Lilly: *Rolls eyes* on with the truths and Dares- where'd Cole go?

Everyone: *turns and sees Cole being dangled over a lava pit by a dancing Gangman.

Lilly: *Snaps fingers and Cole is next to her*

Cole: Thanks!

Lilly: No prob. Bob!

Cole: What?

Lilly: I don't know. Anyway the next dare is from RainbowDragon127 and says Kai has to play 7 minutes in heaven with Nya. Where is Nya?

Kai: Over there puking in a trash can because Cole is continuing his previous dare.

Lilly: Ok, I rule Cole doesn't have to flirt with Nya during the song!

Cole, Nya, and Jay: THANK YOU!

Nya: Wait, What was the Dare?

Lilly: you and Kai playing 7 minutes in heaven.

Nya: No way! That's gross! He's my brother!

Kai: Yeah! And she's my sister!

Lilly: Look! You guys just have to do something special for 7 minutes. Really since you're related all you have to do us hug.

Kai and Nya: Fine!

Lilly: *shoves them in a closet and starts timer!* 7minutes and counting! *turns on night vision camera and the two are hugging.* Now while they're in there, we will move on with the Dares!

Cole: Uh, first, how long are we going to let them dance? *Points to Zane, Action, Gangman and her crew.

Lilly: I don't know. Until they get a new dare.

Alex: Sounds fair enough.

Lilly: Alright! The next dare is from tomnjerry1964. *reads dare and smiles, then walks up to Jay and Lloyd and whispers something in their ear.

Jay and Lloyd: *nods there heads and walks off.*

Lilly: Cole, What are you doing?

Cole: I'm guarding the safe with my fridge full of cake in it, why?

Lilly: No reason.

Jay: *Jumps onto Cole, surprising him, and knocking him to the ground. Then pins Coles arms behind his back.

Cole: What the heck Jay?!

Jay: Now Lloyd!

Lloyd: *Jumps down and uses the golden dragon to open the safe. He starts to open the refrigerator when Jay gets thrown into him,

Cole: *tackles them*

Everyone: O_O

5 minutes later

Cole: *eating some cake happily while sitting on a beat up Lloyd and Jay.

Lloyd: Come on Cole get off!

Cole: No! YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY CAKE!

Jay: That was the dare dude! Now please get off!

Cole: NO!

Lilly: Gangman!

Gangman: *pops up next to Lilly* You called?

Lilly: Yeah, can you please get Cole off of those two?

Gangman: *cracks knuckles* with pleasure! *Walks over to Cole*

20minutes later

Cole is mummified in many layers of duck tape and Jay and Lloyd are semiconscious.

Lilly: LLOYD! *runs over to help him up*

Lloyd: Oh, Lilly? *weak and half asleep, not to mention bleeding*

Lilly: Brittni! Take over for me! I've got to get Lloyd to Jerome!

Brittni: What?

Lilly: *Ignores the confused statement and carefully picks up Lloyd, walking out of the room.

Brittni: NATE!

Nate: Coming! *Runs in*

Brittni: Please take Jay to Jerome.

Nate: On it.*Takes Jay and walks out of the room.

Action: *Snaps fingers and Cole is no longer mummified*

Cole: uh?

Brittni: Nate is an assistant Jerome hired.

Axela: Oh!

Brittni: On to the next Dare!

Alex: Oh boy.

Brittni: Everyone not in the hospital has to play- *looks at card and pales* S-Slender M-man!

Everyone dancing: *Stops dancing and frowns.*

Alex: Great *rolls eyes*

30 minutes later

Brittni is rocking in the corner, probably scared for life. Cole is trying to comfort her. Alex is sitting on the couch like it was no big deal. Axela is hiding from everyone. Dareth fainted. Lord Garmadon is acting like it was the best thing he ever plaid. Sensei and Misako didn't play it. All the snakes are hiding in their tombs with flashlights. Jay and Lloyd are still in the make shift hospital. Kai and Nya are still locked in a closet and trying to get out.

Lilly: Hey Brittni! What'd I miss?

Action: We had to play Slender man. How's Lloyd?

Lilly: Sleeping, but better. I still feel like I'm forgetting something though.

Brittni: Yeah, me too.

Action: Hold up! I just realized something!

Axela: What?

Action: Alex is back from disappearing!

Alex: Oh, look at the time! *starts to disappear.*

Action: *grabs her* nope! The next dare is for you!

Alex: Really? Someone dared me?

Action: yep!

Lilly: You and Lloyd have to get locked in a closet together!

Alex: What?!

Action: yep! Now go!

Lloyd: *walks in and yells*No way!

Action: *Snaps fingers and they are in the same closet as Kai and Nya.*

Kai: Hey Lloyd, Alex, what's up?

Lloyd: We got dared to get locked in a closet and apparently they forgot about you guys.

Nya: No wonder we have been trapped hear!

Lloyd: Yeah.

Kai: Uh Lloyd? Do you know what's wrong with Alex?

Lloyd: Oh! That reminds me! Alex spilled that you guys are dating!

Nya: WHAT?!

Kai: *mumbles* I thought we agreed to keep it a secret. *stops mumbling* Seriously Lloyd! Turn around!

Lloyd:*looks behind him and sees a his worst nightmare* AAAAHHHH!

With Action and the others.

Action: Next Dare! Oh wait its a truth. This one is for Cole and from Jay Nice!

Cole: ok?

Lilly: On a scale of-

Axela: Wait!

Action: What?!

Axela: WE FORGOT ABOUT KAI AND NYA!

Action: whoops. *snaps fingers and they're on the couch*

Kai: YOU GUYS FORGOT US?!

Action: Calm down or you'll join Pythor in the devourer stomach!

Kai: *Gulps*

Lilly: Ok, now, Cole on a scale of 1 to 10 how annoying is Kai?

Kai: What kind of question is that?!

Cole: I'd say about a 5 1/2 to a 7.

Kai: You're dead! *Starts to chase Cole, but gets slammed to the wall by Brittni*

Brittni: KILL HIM AND HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT'LL BE DEAD!

Kai: *Gulps and nods*

Axela: *whispers to Action* Never thought she could be so hard core on her brother.

Action: *whispers back*I know right? *stops whispering* Alright well it's time to sign out! Now normally I'd tell you to give me more truths and dares-

Axela: but she still has a ton to do-

Brittni: So she's going to ask nicely for you guys to hold off on those until she can get through the others.

Lilly: she'll let you know when she has finally finished them, but remember that doesn't mean you can't send in guest hosts still!

Action: Yep now come back for another installment of-

Everybody: TOD OF WICKEDNESS! Bye!

Lloyd: *whispers from closet* Help!

* * *

**A/N: you can also dare Gangman, Rick, Midnight, Sophia, and Scene! oh and the overlord:) also ninjago season 3 episode 24 and 25(the ones that come on tonight and next Wednesday) are on YouTube! Look them up! They were awesome! That is all:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Action: It's about 3 in the morning now so let's wake up our cast members shall we?

Lilly: You do the honors.

Action: Why thank you my dear, but let us both go at the same time*accent*

Lilly: Splendid!*accent**picks up blow horn*

Action: *picks up mega phone* Ready?

Lilly: Ready!

Lilly/Action: *(Lilly) Blows blow horn as loud as she can**(Action)* WAKE UP! *Screams it at the top of her lungs*

All ninja: AHHHH!

All the snakes: YOU'LL DIE!

Action: *Snaps fingers and lights come on* Welcome back to the land of the living guys!

Jay: Might as well be dead*mumbling*

Action: *cracks knuckles* that can be arranged.

Jay: *Gulps*

Kai: You are insane!

Action: Maybe, but I'm still fun and without me you would have never met Alex now would you?

Alex: Yea*sarcasm* I get a creator who enjoys giving me a really messed up life!

Action: I can get rid of you with the snap of my fingers you know.

Alex: Yeah yeah yeah. I'm going back to sleep.

Action: *shrugs* Suit yourself, but when a dare or truth comes for you you'll endure the same treatment twice.

Alex: Tell me in 2 hours will ya?!

Action: Whatever. If anyone else goes back to bed I'm beating them in my own way. Got it?

Everyone but Action, Lilly, and Alex: *Nods head vigorously*

Action: Good. Now our first Dare is from Jay Nice and its for Zane.

Lilly: Jay Nice says that Zane has to have his funny switch on for a day.

Zane: If that is all. *Opens panel and turns on funny switch then closes the panel* *Starts doing a random dance and makes Jay laugh out of his sleepy state*

Action: the next Dare is for Jay, Nya, and Kai.

Jay: *Gulps*

Kai: Oh boy.

Nya: Uh...

Action: This is from DarkSoulAngel and dares Jay to propose to Nya while Kai is video taping and put it on YouTube!

Kai: What!

Action: *Snaps fingers and Kai has a camera taped to his hands and he can't move*

Jay: *Gets down on one knee* Nya you are...

Action: Due to me not liking sappy stuff I'm going to skip this part.

5 minutes later

Kai: *Putting video on YouTube against his will.*

Action: Man I love author powers!

Alex: You're making him do that aren't you?

Action: Yep!

Jay: AHHHHHH!

Action and Alex: *Runs into other room to see Jay running from Zane who is trying to dump a bucket of ice down Jays Back*

Action: Freeze!

Jay and Zane: *Freezes in place and can't move*

Action: *Walks up to them* What are you two doing?

Jay: Dude tried to dump ice down my back while I was talking to Nya!

Zane: It was funny!

Action: Does your humor switch being on make you act like a child?

Zane: I don't know.

Alex: I'm going back to Kai.

Action: Hang on. We got a review for you.

Alex: Really? What's it say?

Action: It's from a Guest and this guest says,

'LucninjagoI. chapter 3

is Alex from the real yellow ninja by any chance? ;) I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH BESIDES THE REAL YELLOW NINJA WHICH IS AWESOME TOO!'

Alex: No I'm not from the real yellow ninja, even though I think that fanfic is awesome. I am from 'The mystery student: who's side is she on?'

Action: hope that answered that! Next Dare! This one is also from DarkSoulAngel!

Lilly: Everybody has to watch two seasons of My little pony: friendship is magic or sed reviewer will make everyone dress like pony's.

Cole: Seriously? They would do that?

Action: hey, they threatened to kill you if Jay and Lloyd didn't do the stealing cake dare.

Cole: O O

O

Action: yep!

Kai: Wait, did you say everyone?

Lilly: yeah, why?

Jay: That means you and Action.

Both host: Shoot! Fine! Come on!

Everyone: *Walks into random room and starts watching*

Hours later

Action: *Walks out dragging a unconscious Cole and Kai* JEROME!

Jerome: I'M COMING YOU BOSSY JERK!

ACTION: UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FIRED I WOULDN'T CALL ME NAMES!

Jerome: FINE! *Drags the two unconscious boys away*

Jay: remind me again why we had to knock them out?

Action: Cole was going to try and escape and Kai was going to light the door on fire.

Jay: Right.

Action: Next dare is from my Internet friend Webchow! She says Lord Garmadon has to trap the overlord in a jar and shake it until he becomes butter.

Garmadon: The overlord was destoryed!

Action: Yeah, and you aren't suppose to be evil either.

Garmadon: Point taken.

Action: *Snaps fingers and overlord appears.

Overlord: I am free! *Gets trapped in a jar*

Action: No you're not. Do it Garmadon!

Garmadon: *Starts shaking jar vigorously*

Overlord: AHHHH!

Action: Nya, Dixicorn wants to know if blue is really your favorite color or did you just say that to impress Jay?

Nya: Um..it's my second favorite actually, my first Is red.

Jay: Aww! Really? I was hoping it was your first!

Action: Lol! Jay your face is hilarious. Now Cole you have to eat cake for 20 chapters, but since that's a little long I'm going to say 20 hours. It came from an reviewer who isn't on here yet called Calm Core and Co.

Cole: YES! *Digs into cake!*

Lilly: Now! Please welcome! Another guest host! Snowflake! *points to a girl wearing a silver ninja suit with blond hair and amethyst eyes walking in the room*

Snowflake: Hiya! I'm snowflake an I'm from the guest reviewer calm core and co! He/she has a dare for the great devourer!

Action: What is it?

Snowflake: Is it ok if I use one word in it?

Action: No, just read it without the word.

Snowflake: Ok, Great D. CRAWL BACK TO THE WHOLE YOU CAME FROM!

Great D.:*sobs and goes back to oroborus*

Pythor and Skales: *Appears out of no where*

Pythor: Finally! I'm free from that disgusting place!

Action: Sit down and shut up!

Pythor and Skales: *Quickly sits in holes*

Action: Good, now we have some truths.

Everyone but Action: *sighs with relief*

Action: this one is for Sensei! Sensei what was it like inside the great devourer?

Sensei: it wasn't very clean. There was a bunch of junk inside. I even found my yoyo from when I was a kid. *brings out yoyo and starts playing with it*

Jay: Ewww! It's all slimy and corroded!

Sensei: But it's fun! *continues to play with yoyo.*

Action: *Scoots away from Sensei* Sensei who is the most annoying out of all the ninja?

Sensei: Um... Jay.

Jay: Awe man!

Action: Ha! You owe me $20 Axela!

Axela: crap *give Action a 20*

Action: Now I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I've got very little time on my hands. So-

Lloyd: I LIKE PIE!

Action: Did someone give him to much sugar?

Jay: Maybe...

Zane: I sense you will be beaten to a pulp my friend.

Jay: *Runs and hides*

Lloyd: HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY GIRAFFES HAVE SUCH LONG NECKS? I MEAN IT'S SO WEIRD AND-OOO! LOOK A BUTTERFLY!

Action: Lloyd? Would you like to close us out.

Lloyd: OMG! YES! THIS IS A HUGE HONOR!

Action: Ok? Snowflake will you deliver the important message first.

Snowflake: Sure. Actiongirl101 needs you to stop sending dares and truths for a while. She still has a ton to go through.

Action: It's getting really overwhelming.

Gangnam: I understand the feeling.

Alex: So please hold off on the ToDs for a while. She'll tell you when you can do them again, but for now you need to stop sending them.

Brittni: Now can you end this Lloyd?

Lloyd: BYE PEEPS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! SORRY SHE DIDN'T GET IT UP SOONER, BUT SCHOOL KEPT HER FROM DOING SO! I NEED TO FIND MORE CANDY SO BYE!


End file.
